FIG. 6 shows the configuration of a switch device in the related art. In the switch device, a manual switch 31 and an automatic switch 32 include a rubber contact point, respectively, and a pusher 33 is placed on the manual switch 31 and the automatic switch 32. A knob 34 is mounted on the pusher 33 and can pivot on a shaft 35. When an operator operates the knob 34, an operating portion 36 of the knob 34 pushes the upper surface of the pusher 33. Then, operating force is transferred from the pusher 33 to the manual switch 31 and the automatic switch 32, and the manual switch 31 is pushed and turned on preferentially. After that, when the manual switch 31 remains in ON state, the automatic switch 32 is pushed and turned on.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-6-215665